Open Your Heart To Me
by SiriusHorcrux1018
Summary: Would it be too much if I told you that I'm falling in love with you?


A/N: Okay, I'm back after months of being god-knows-where. I've been really busy with school and just life in general. Plus, I didn't have any inspiration or urge to write anything. But, here is a new fic for you. I'm not sure if it'll be a one-shot or not yet. How about you guys tell me what you want?

To warn you now: this does have an OC in it, and you might notice that some of the characters might not be acting as they normally do. But, that's why this is called fanfiction. And everyone knows that Draco has a sweet side to him…

**Open Your Heart To Me**

Draco Malfoy made his way along the cobblestone walkway outside of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, his mind lost in thought. He paused in his traveling to look up at the sky with his light grey eyes. The sky was a deep shade of blue with fluffy white clouds dotting it here and there. The sun felt so warm against his normally pale skin, it was almost as if he were standing next to the very ball of heat.

Continuing to let his mind wander, the seventeen-year old continued to make his way to the front steps of the school. However, it was the figure laying against the steps that made him stop once more.

The woman had leant her back against the stairs, basking in the sun while supporting herself on her propped up elbows. Her shoulder-length brown hair had seemed to catch the sunlight, the strands seeming to shimmer.

Draco quirked a blonde brow as he studied the female, who was dressed in the appropriate robes for the Gryffindor house. Her skirt had seemed to slide down her thigh, hitching it higher up and revealing more leg, but the woman had hardly seemed to notice this as she had slid her eyes closed.

After a few minutes, the female slid her eyes open and caught his grey eyes with her own blue ones.

"Oy, Malfoy, what are you looking at?"

Draco offered up a snort in reply before shaking his head and climbing the stairs, brushing past her only to stop when she stood up and caught a fistful of his robes, forcing him to turn around. Once that was accomplished, she let go of the material.

"I asked you a question," she smiled, blue eyes gleaming. "Shouldn't you be with your cronies and plotting evil schemes and stuff?"

A half-smirk and a slight glance were tossed in her direction. "Well, Gwen," He replied, his gaze sweeping over her. "I can't hang around those monkeys all day."

"Must imagine you'd get tired of them."

Draco chuckled and replied. "Thanks for understanding."

Gwen smirked. The same hint of sarcasm that Draco Malfoy normally directed to Harry Potter and his friends was in his response to her last statement. If there was one thing that Draco Malfoy, the blonde Slytherin who was high up on himself, was good at, it was sarcasm.

Rolling her eyes, Gwen tucked a lock of brown hair behind her ear and moved past the blonde, down the steps of the castle.

"Leaving so soon?" Draco smirked that somewhat evil and sly smirk of his, tilting his head to the side playfully.

A brown brow quirked and Gwen looked over her shoulder, turning her upper body to face him. "Well, what do you want me to do?" Came the innocent question. "Dance for you?"

Draco's solemn expression turned sly once more. "As a matter of fact…"

"Ugh." A grunt of disgust. "I like you better when you aren't trying to be a flirt."

Draco strode up to the female, his long legs easily having him catch up to her as she walked. "Is that a yes?"

"Malfoy," Gwen started, watching him as they continued to pad along the cobblestone walkway. "You do understand that I'm not in Slytherin right?"

Casting a quick glance to make sure that no one was around, Draco sighed a relief. Good, they were alone. "So?" His blonde bangs fell handsomely into his eyes, turning his boyish features into those that belonged to a man of power, of strength.

They were nearing the lake now and Gwen paused to stretch and gaze over what she could see of the lake now, blue eyes focusing there and not on the attractive teenager next to her. "So, it's taboo for evil scheming bastards like you to 'mingle'", It was at this point that Gwen used air quotes to stress her point. "With non-scheming people like us Gryffindors."

"Can I not speak with an attractive young woman, such as yourself, innocently and expecting nothing in return?" Draco ran a hand through his hair.

"Nope."

"Well, if that's how you feel…"

Laughing quietly, Gwen tossed a quick look around and then took his hand with her smaller one. "Come on," she urged, tugging on it.

Confused about where she wanted to take him, the male dutifully followed her to a secretive part of the lake. Shade from a large willow tree covered a decent portion of the lake closest to the shore. Only the sound of the water washing up against the sand, the soft sound of waves, was evident in the area.

"The lake offers complete privacy," Gwen had once pointed out to him, and now they were back here for a second time this week. A few days prior, the two had snuck off to the lake during lunch with no one being any wiser about where they were.

As he allowed himself to be tugged to the willow tree, Draco allowed his thoughts to drift: he and Gwen, this woman he was with, snuck off together once or twice a week and were civil to each other in privacy. When others were around, people from their houses, the two were as rude to each other as ever. Often bickering and arguments took place, if only to hide the fact that they were communicating on a friendly basis.

Draco offered a small smile to play upon his lips as they reached the soothing rush of the shore. Unsure if his next act was unconscious or not, he gently squeezed her smaller hand with his larger one. The wind gently blowing off the water gently played with their hair, blowing it back slightly.

"A real smile." Gwen commented, seeming almost satisfied. "Not a smirk, but a real smile."

Deciding to be bold, the lady pressed her body up against his shyly, lacing her fingers with his. "You should smile like that more often."

Sighing out contently, noses gently rubbed up against each other ever so slightly, lips barely inches apart.

"Only for you," came his reply, his voice low and gentle.

Brown hair clashed with white-blonde as she pressed her forehead against his as she offered him a smile, eyes sliding closed. Her pink lips, glazed from the lip gloss she had applied earlier, slowly separated themselves as Gwen allowed herself to enjoy the moment. Even if this never happened again, even if she never got to touch this powerful man ever again, she would live and breathe for this moment.

Draco made the first move. Leaning down to the shorter being, his lips brushed hers and for a minute, there was no response. Getting over the initial shock of the act, Gwen allowed herself to kiss back slowly. Making herself comfortable, she slid her smaller hands up his arms, across his shoulders and then hooked themselves behind his neck.

Meanwhile, the same act was being performed. Draco had looped his arms around her waist, urging her body as close as possible to hers, seeming to refuse to let go of the creature in his arms.

The wind blew against them, Draco's clock seeming to billow out and wrap around them as one hand left her waist and cupped her cheek, stroking the soft skin there.

After a minute, his lips reluctantly left hers as he once more drew himself up to his six-foot frame. Licking her lips, Gwen blotted them and then forced herself to look up at him and catch his. Without anything needing to be said, the only movement on either one of their parts was for Gwen to rest her chin on his broad shoulder as she boldly hugged him. Not one for much physical contact, or even emotional, she was surprised that the Slytherin was allowing affection to occur.

Staying silent, he moved them to the shade of the weeping willow that overlapped the lake. Taking a seat on a limb that overstretched over the water, he beckoned for her to sit in front of him.

After a moment's debate, Gwen accepted the offer and took a seat on the limb between his legs, resting her back against his chest. Slouching down, Gwen also rested the back of her head against the front of his shoulder. "Really? Huh."

Draco nodded and pulled her closer, resting his hands on her tummy. He silently watched the clear blue water reflect the bright sun. The water seemed to have shimmer and glow: almost like someone had carelessly thrown a bunch of diamonds into the water and forgotten about them.

Simply relaxing against the male and enjoying the quiet afternoon, Gwen had slid her eyes closed and moved so that her smaller hands covered his.

He leant his head against the top of hers. "Is it so wrong for me to be with someone of a different house?"

"That depends." Came the tired and drowsy response. "To normal people, no."

"But to my father…"

"Yeah, I know."

A sigh of frustration. "He's so controlling, you know? It's…it's so complicated."

Tilting her head back, brown hair tumbling further down the length of his arm, the female offered a slight grin and rested her index finger against his pale, pink lips. "Let's just drop it. Alright?"

Draco offered another real, small smile against her finger. "Sounds good to me."

Lowering her hand, Gwen turned back around and settled against him once more, just enjoying the rest of the afternoon. The time they had before it was time to head back to the castle for dinner and then up to their common rooms for the night.

The young man stared out into the distance before hesitating to speak again. He wanted to ask her something, something that had been bothering him for a while now. "Gwen?"

"Hmm?" It was obvious by the quiet hum that she was half-drifting into a light slumber.

The slightly cold breeze drifted up against them and Draco instinctively tightened his grip on her and hunched over so that his mouth was beside her ear, warm breath ghosting over it.

"Gwen…would it be too much if I told you that I'm falling in love with you?"

-----

Please review and tell me what you thought about it. It was written at 2:30 this morning 'cause I'm a total night animal and listening to romantic music (I've had the time of my life from the Dirty Dancing movie was a real big help to this!) 'cause I'm a hopeless romantic.

Just press that little button down there and spill your thoughts, any thoughts! Thanks!


End file.
